Devices and methods of the type mentioned at the outset are used in series production to economically balance relatively large unit numbers of rotors which comprise a plurality of compensation planes, for example propeller shafts or cardan shafts.
It is known from DE 44 40 812 A1 to arrange a rotor, for example a cardan shaft, in a balancing machine, to ascertain the imbalance in terms of size and angular position and to then place balancing weights in the compensation planes of the cardan shaft on the periphery of the rotor by means of at least one gripper-like device associated with the balancing machine, and to fasten them. For this purpose, the balancing weight is received by a unit of the gripper-like device, which gripper-like device is brought into the compensation position and the rotor rotated into the correct angular position. The balancing weight is then fastened, for example, by means of a gluing or welding operation. A gripper-like device is provided in each compensation plane for compensating imbalances in a plurality of compensation planes. Instead of this, a gripper-like device displaceable only along the rotor axis may be provided which is displaced into the relevant compensation plane in each case. Irrespective of whether one or more gripper-like devices are provided, there is expensive equipping of the gripper-like device with a balancing weight which is required at this balancing point for each balancing step.